Arigatou Onii-san
by Akira-Bellachan
Summary: Gomen onii-san karena dulu aku sering membentakmu. Agh bukan kalimat itu yang harus aku ucapkan. Tapi, arigatou onii-san karena sudah menjadi sosok kakak yang sempurna bagiku. One-shoot pertama Bella, dan merupakan fanfic collab Bella bersama sahabat Bella. Semoga cerita yang kami buat tidak mengecewakan. Please RnR. Arigatou


**Title : **Arigatou Onii-san

**Disclaimer : **Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha

~Arigatou Onii-san~ © Bella-chan and someone

**Rated :** K+

**Genre : **Drama ; Hurt/Comfort

**Character : **Miku, Mikuo, and Kaito

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Arigatou Onii-san~**

**Normal POV**

_Dua anak kecil, laki-laki dan perempuan yang memiliki paras yang hampir sama sedang bermain di sebuah taman bermain. Mereka saling berkejaran satu sama lain ditemani temaramnya cahaya langit senja. Raut wajah keduanya tampak dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Hingga akhirnya wajah serta seluruh tubuh si anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berlumuran darah dan dengan lirihnya ia berkata, "Maafkan aku… aku…" Lalu denyut nadinya mulai menghilang secara perlahan yang disambut dengan langit petang yang menyapa, tentu saja dengan diiringi tangisan seorang anak perempuan dan teriakan keras yang memecahkan keheningan malam._

_"_Onii-san_, jangan tinggalkan aku!" Dan setelah itu semuanya gelap._

Miku terbangun dari tidurnya. Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama. Dirasakannya tubuhnya menggigil dan berkeringat basah. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, iapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Lalu menempatkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di ruang makan. Semenjak kematian Mikuo, kakak kembarnya yang hanya terpaut empat menit. Gadis berparas manis ini lebih memilih hidup sendiri daripada ikut bersama orang tuanya ke luar negeri. Ia merasa tidak mampu meninggalkan tempat kenangannya bersama dengan kakaknya. Lagi-lagi kini wajah cantiknya telah dibanjiri dengan air mata. Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Saat kakaknya masih berada di sampingnya.

**~Arigatou Onii-san~**

**Flashback on**

"Sebenarnya maumu apa sih, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada teman-temanku?!" bentak Miku.

"Mereka bukan temanmu Miku. Seorang teman tidak mungkin memanfaatkan temannya sendiri!" ucap Mikuo tak kalah kerasnya.

"Terserah aku, lagipula aku tidak merasa dimanfaatkan. Jadi kau jangan ikut campur lagi?!" balas Miku.

"Tapi aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungimu," ucap Mikuo.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak melindungiku, Mikuo-niisan. TAPI KAU MENGEKANGKU!" pekik Miku dengan perasaan kesal. "Mulai saat ini, jangan campuri kehidupanku!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Miku langsung membanting pintu kamarnya di hadapan sang kakak.

"_Gomenne_, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu," gumam Mikuo lirih.

"Jangan berteman dengan kelompok itu lagi," ujar Mikuo tegas.

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku dengan siapa aku berteman," protes Miku.

"Aku kakakmu," ucap Mikuo sedikit keras.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakak," sahut Miku dingin.

"Miku kau…" Tangan Mikuo bersiap-siap untuk menampar Miku tapi segera ditahan, diredamnya rasa marahnya itu.

"Apa! Kau mau menamparku, tampar saja?!" tantang Miku.

"Miku aku mohon, sekali saja dengarkan kakakmu ini," ujar Mikuo yang mulai melunak.

Beberapa detik Miku hanya terdiam, tapi akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, tapi setelah ini jangan campuri urusan lagi. Janji!"

"Janji!" sahut Mikuo.

"Baiklah, sekarang cepat bicara," ucap Miku yang sudah mulai melunak juga.

"Berbahagialah." Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Mikuo. Miku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya. Tidak mengerti maksud ucapan sang kakak.

"Jika kau merasa apa yang kau lakukan bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan mempersalahkannya lagi. Asal melihatmu bahagia, bagiku itu sudah cukup," terang Mikuo seraya tersenyum tipis.

Miku yang masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan sang kakak memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan ucapan Mikuo. Setelah itu ia segera pergi dari hadapan Mikuo tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

**Flashback off**

**~Arigatou Onii-san~**

Air mata semakin deras mengucur dari sepasang mata teal yang indah itu. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya, bagaimana kondisi Mikuo yang terkapar bermandikan darahnya sendiri dan juga bau anyir khasnya yang menyeruak ke dalam organ hidungnya pada saat itu. Dan melihat kematian sang kakak di depan matanya sendiri itu pun turut menghiasi kenangan pahit yang tersimpan dalam memori otaknya.

"_Gomen_... _gomenne_, hiks.. hiks.." ucap Miku lirih, menyesali keadaan waktu itu. Andaikan dirinya saat itu tidak egois, pasti Mikuo akan selamat dan berada di sampingnya sekarang.

Sebenarnya ketika Mikuo masih hidup keduanya tidak pernah akur. Mereka berdua dapat diibaratkan bagai kucing dan anjing. Ada saja hal yang memicu pertengkaran di keduanya. Terlebih lagi sifat Mikuo yang _overprotective_ kepada adik satu-satunya itu, membuat Miku jengah menghadapi Mikuo.

Miku segera menghapus air matanya. Lalu beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Ditengoknya jam dinding yang berada di sebelah utara ruangan tersebut. Pukul 02.30. Miku menghela napas pelan. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang itu menuju kamar mandi yang cukup dekat dengan ruangan itu. Lalu dibasuhnya wajahnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada cermin di depannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal saja dari tempatnya berdiri. Cermin itu menampakkan bayangan dirinya, gadis cantik namun terlihat sangat lelah. Melihat wajahnya sendiri mengingatkan dirinya lagi akan sang kakak yang juga memiliki rupa yang sama sepertinya. Dan tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, air matanya kembali tumpah.

"Onii-san..." bisiknya dalam isak tangisnya.

"Jangan nangis Miku." Samar-samar terdengar suara Mikuo yang terdengar pilu.

"Onii-san?! Onii-san kau dimana?!" teriak Miku berharap Mikuo berada di sisinya, tersenyum sambil menggodanya seperti biasanya. Miku mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Namun nihil, tak seorangpun berada di sana yang tentu saja kecuali dirinya sendiri.

'Ugh, rupanya hanya halusinasi saja,' rutuk Miku dalam hati.

**~Arigatou Onii-san~**

Keesokan harinya, Miku berangkat ke sekolah dengan lesu. Paras cantik gadis itu kini terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Matanya membengkak, dan lingkaran _dark blue_ tebal terlukis di bawah matanya. Terlebih lagi, wajahnya mengguratkan wajah tiada bernyawa dan habis semangat.

Miku berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dirinya teringat akan Mikuo kembali karena mendiang kakaknya itu adalah teman sebangku Miku. Walau sering bertengkar, namun Miku justru merindukan pemuda itu. Perdebatan kecil mereka, perseteruan-perseteruan yang kadang menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya, dirinya begitu merindukan mendiang kakaknya itu. Matanya kini mulai berair, ditahannya air mata itu supaya tidak keluar. Dicobanya tegar untuk saat ini. Berhasilkah? Tidak. Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Empat.. Air matanya menetes dalam hitungan detik. Dengan gerakan cepat, dihapusnya air mata yang terus mengalir dari pipinya itu. Diusapnya bekas-bekas air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Selain Mikuo, Miku tidak mempunyai teman yang dekat dengannya. Dulu waktu masih kecil, ia memang punya beberapa teman. Tapi, seperti yang pernah dikatakan Mikuo dulu bahwa teman-temannya itu hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Setela bosan menjadikan Miku sebagai mainan mereka, mereka dengan teganya mencampakkan Miku. Meninggalkan Miku dengan kesendiriannya. Tapi untungnya dia masih mempunyai seorang kakak yang begitu menyayanginya. Semenjak itulah, hanya Mikuo yang menjadi sahabatnya.

Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang bisa dikatakan cukup populer di sekolah. Banyak gadis-gadis yang menaruh hati pada Mikuo. Namun, Mikuo selalu tidak menggubrisnya. Bagi Mikuo, asalkan Miku ada di sampingnya itu sudah cukup. Begitupun dengan sebaliknya. Tak heran juga, jika Miku merasa seperti makhluk asing di kelasnya sendiri tanpa kehadiran sosok Mikuo. Walau ada beberapa temannya yang merasa prihatin, tapi mereka tidak ingin ikut campur tangan dalam kesedihan gadis cantik ini.

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi menunjukkan bahwa pelajaran sudah dapat dimulai. Seorang guru memasuki kelas Miku tapi yang sedikit berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kali ini guru itu diikuti dengan seorang pemuda.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa guru tersebut pada anak muridnya.

"Selamat pagi Kiyoteru-sensei," balas murid-murid di kelas itu serempak _minus_ Miku yang merasa malas untuk membalas sapaan Kiyoteru-sensei yang nggak penting itu.

"Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kita kedatangan teman baru," kata Kiyoteru-sensei yang disambut dengan sorak-sorak dari semua penghuni kelas tersebut _minus_ Miku karena dia benar-benar tidak peduli tentang murid baru itu.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Kiyoteru-sensei ramah kepada pemuda itu.

"_Watashiwa Shion Kaito desu. Yoroshiku_," ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Miku," kata Kiyoteru-sensei seraya menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Miku.

"T-tapi sensei.." ucap Miku tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei dengan wajah bingung.

"Itu kan tempatnya Mikuo," bisik Miku yang nyaris tak terdengar siapapun. "Bukan, bukan apa-apa sensei," ucap Miku pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka halaman 113. Silahkan pelajari, lalu kita adakan sesi tanya jawab" kata Kiyoteru-sensei kepada murid-muridnya. "Untuk Kaito, kamu bisa pinjam Miku dulu. Miku, nanti waktu istirahat tolong antar Kaito ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku pelajaran lainnya ya. Dan juga tolong sekalian antar dia berkeliling sekolah" kata Kiyoteru-sensei panjang kali lebar.

"Apa?!" desis Miku namun sambil mengangguk pasrah.

**~Arigatou Onii-san~**

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Bel sekolah berbunyi lagi, menandakan waktu istirahat.

"Ayo!" ucap Miku dingin kepada teman sebangkunya yang baru.

"Hei, kita kan belum kenalan. _Well_, belum secara resmi sih. Namaku Kaito, namamu?" tanya Kaito berniat untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Miku," jawab Miku tetap dengan nada dinginnya.

"Nggak perlu ngerasa canggung," ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Sontak Miku menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang aneh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit ini.

"Aku nggak ngerasa seperti itu _baka_!" omel Miku ketus.

Namun Kaito tidak merasa terhina meski sudah dikatai_ baka _oleh Miku. Ia malah tetap berjalan dengan santai sambil tertawa. Kaito tahu kalau sebenarnya Miku itu bukan sedang canggung. Namun Miku memang entah sedang _bad mood_ atau tabiat aslinya memang seperti ini. Dan Kaito tidak mau ambil pusing tentang ini.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali Kaito memceritakan lelucon-lelucon lucu, namun mimik sebal Miku tetap tak bergeming dari wajahnya. Namun, itu tidak mematahkan semangat Kaito untuk terus mengusir raut tak bersahabat milik gadis tersebut. Karena sebenarnya, Kaito mempunyai misi untuk dekat dengan Miku. Dan, misi itu harus berhasil.

**~Arigatou Onii-san~**

Baru beberapa hari masuk di sekolah itu, Kaito sudah mempunyai banyak teman. Banyak yang menyukai dirinya yang supel, pintar, dan pandai bergaul. Namun tidak dengan Miku, dirinya terlihat jelas tidak menyukai Kaito. Miku selalu memasang tampang judes nan sadisnya ketika diajak bicara atau sekedar ditanyai oleh teman sebangkunya itu. Walau begitu, Kaito tidak menyerah untuk mencoba berteman dengan Miku.

"Eh kamu tau nggak, kalau bebek berkotek bunyinya gimana?" tanya Kaito mencoba bergurau dengan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Kamu tau?" ucap Miku tiba-tiba.

"Eh?!" pekik Kaito sedikit kaget. Biasanya Miku cuma diam saja kalau diajak bicara. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Aku sangat sangat membencimu. Jadi tutup mulutmu. Dan berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau sudah mengenalku sejak dulu," ujar Miku tajam.

Deg

Ternyata yang keluar dari mulut Miku bukan kata-kata yang Kaito harapkan. Selama ini Miku tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata setajam itu. Walau sebelum-sebelumnya dirinya terus mendapat respon yang tak menyenangkan, tapi entah mengapa kali ini hatinya merasa sakit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Miku balik.

"Kenapa kamu membenciku?" tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Karena.." jawab Miku dengan nada menggantung. "Bukan urusanmu, _Baka_," lanjut Miku dengan nada yang dapat mengiris hati.

**~Arigatou Onii-san~**

Pada hari-hari selanjutnya, Kaito tidak pernah lagi mengajak Miku bicara. Walau dalam hatinya sudah memaafkan Miku, tapi tetap saja hatinya merasa sakit. Apa selama ini dia kurang baik pada gadis itu? Apa salahnya sehingga Miku begitu membencinya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memehuhi isi pikiran Kaito. Sehingga, dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak mengobrol dengan Miku untuk sementara waktu. Bahkan, sekarang Kaito juga berpindah tempat duduk. Bukan di samping Miku lagi.

Kaito bukan dendam ataupun berbalik membenci gadis itu, tetapi Kaito lebih mementingkan perasaan gadis itu. Dirinya takut jika tetap seperti biasanya malah membuat Miku tambah membencinya.

Tetapi apa yang dilakukan Kaito ini sebenarnya malah membuat Miku tambah membenci pemuda itu. Miku merasa bahwa Kaito menjauh karena Kaito seorang pengecut. Saat Kaito pindah tempat, Miku merasakan adanya kekosongan menyelimuti atmosfir tempat duduknya. Biasanya, Miku akan mendengar ocehan-ocehan tidak penting yang terlontar dari mulut Kaito. Jauh dalam hati Miku, dia mengakui bahwa dirinya merindukan pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu yang mengisi beberapa minggu terakhirnya.

**~Arigatou Onii-san~**

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar. Tak terkecuali murid-murid di kelas Miku. Namun tidak dengannya, Miku beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kakinya melangkah pada bangku seorang teman sekelasnya.

"_Gomen_," ucap Miku akhirnya. Setelah berhari-hari mengumpulkan keberanian untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Ngomong sama aku ya?" ucap Kaito dengan wajah polosnya.

Miku hanya diam. Malu. Dia memalingkan muka dan hendak beranjak pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu. Namun dengan cekatan, Kaito mencegah Miku pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kumaafin kok" ucap Kaito sambil nyengir. Yang sejurus kemudian ia mendapat pukulan lembut dari gadis di depannya.

"Jadi.. mau cerita?" tanya Kaito kemudian.

"Tentang?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Semuanya" jawab Kaito.

"Baiklah. Pertama, waktu aku bilang aku membencimu. Itu sebenarnya, karena aku memang membencimu _baka_!" ucap Miku diiringi tawanya.

"Hei, berhentilah menyebutku_ baka_, nona," protes Kaito pura-pura kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku mempunyai kembaran. Namanya Mikuo, dia adalah kakakku. Umur kami terpaut hanya empat menit. Namun, beberapa bulan yang lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan karena.." Ada jeda dalam kalimat yang disampaikan Miku. Cerita ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan pahit itu lagi.

"Aku…" lanjutnya setengah berbisik. Matanya mulai memerah dan air mata mulai menggenang. Namun, isak tangis tak keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

Tiada pula respon dari sang pendengar.

"Sejak awal, kamu merebut kursi milik kakakku. Dalam beberapa haripun, kamu merebut _fansgirl_ kakakku. Lalu sikapmu, leluconmu, kata-katamu kebanyakan sama dengannya. Hal itu membuatku teringat padanya hikss.. hiks.." ucap Miku dengan isak tangis yang menjadi.

"Sshh.. jangan nangis dong. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Kaito merasa bersalah. "Tapi, apa kamu nggak ingat apapun?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Ingat? Ingat apa?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Dulu aku kan teman kecil kalian," kata Kaito sedikit gemas.

Namun, Miku hanya mengerutkan keningnya pertanda ia tak tahu menahu.

"Masa kamu nggak kenal foto ini?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto mereka bertiga waktu masih kecil.

"Arrghhh…!" teriak Miku tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepalanya. Sekelebat ingatan muncul dalam otak Miku.

"Miku, kamu kenapa?!" tanya Kaito panic begitu melihat Miku yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

Secepat mungkin, Kaito memapah tubuh gadis itu menuju ruang UKS.

**~Arigatou Onii-san~**

Kaito teringat kata dokter kemarin. _Orang bisa hilang ingatan akibat shock berat_. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Kaito. _Penyakit ini hanya berpengaruh terhadap memori sebagian saja dan bersifat sementara. Penyembuhannya sendiri dapat dilakukan secara bertahap. Cobalah untuk memberikannya dampak positif bagi dia dan ingatkan pada kejadian-kejadian yang penting baginya. Ingat, jangan terlalu memaksanya berfikir. Dan jangan biarkan pasien itu bersedih._ Kaito tak habis pikir. Jadi? Orang tua Miku menyuruh dia kemari hanya karena itu? Gimana cara menyembuhkan Miku?

"Kaito, mikirin apa sih?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba.

"Eh, nggak kok," jawab Kaito sedikit kaget melihat kedatangan Miku yang tiba-tiba.

"Beneran nggak apa-apa?" tanya Miku memastikan.

"Egh, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ucap Kaito. "Sebenarnya aku mau ngasih ini ke kamu udah lama, tapi selalu ada masalah yang menghadang," lanjut Kaito sambil memamerkan seringaian khasnya.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Miku sebal.

"Ini" kata Kaito sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi.

Miku segera membuka kertas itu, dibacanya perlahan dalam hati.

* * *

_Dear Miku_

_Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi._

_Entah feeling atau bukan, aku hanya merasa ingin menulis surat ini._

_Jika benar itu feeling, aku benar-benar minta maaf._

_Mungkin jika itu feeling, saat kamu baca ini aku sudah nggak ada kan?_

_Kamu jangan sedih, oke?_

_Semua ini sudah takdir._

_Dan aku mohon, bersikaplah baik ke Kaito._

_Aku mempercayakannya untuk menjagamu._

_No complain, dan satu hal lagi. Keinginanku masih sama seperti dulu._

_Berbahagialah, Miku._

_Aku menyanyangimu, and I'll watching you from the upside~_

_From: Hatsune Mikuo_

* * *

Air mata Miku kembali menetes. Namun kali ini, dia tak larut dalam kesedihannya. Sekarang dia punya orang untuk berbagi dengannya.

"_Gomen_," ucap Miku seraya mengusap air matanya.

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Kaito.

"Bukan, maaf karena aku tidak mengenalimu," ucap Miku penuh sesal.

"Nggak papa, nanti kita bisa sama-sama mengingat kejadian masa lalu kita, oke?" hibur Kaito yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Miku.

**~Arigatou Onii-san~**

Semakin hari, Miku semakin dekat dengan Kaito. Walaupun Miku terkadang masih bersikap dingin nan judes dengan Kaito. Namun, Miku juga sering tertawa terhadap lelucon-lelucon dan perkataan Kaito. Ini membuat Miku sedikit demi sedikit mengingat masa lalunya dan melupakan akan kesedihannya.

Sebenarnya Miku memang merasa ada sesuatu diantara mereka yang saling berikatan. Sayang sekali Miku tak tahu apa itu. Namun yang jelas, Miku merasa sangat aman dan nyaman berada di sisi pemuda itu. Sekarang Miku benar-benar merasa bahagia bersama Kaito.

* * *

_Gomen _onii-san_ karena dulu aku sering membentakmu._

_Agh bukan kalimat itu yang harus aku ucapkan._

_Tapi, arigatou _onii-san_ karena sudah menjadi sosok kakak yang sempurna bagiku._

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


End file.
